Ultraman OPius
History The Power got bored and wanted to take on an Ultra form, resulting in his birth. He roams around the Omniverse, defeating undefeatable evils and protecting those who need it. Personality Due to his unbeatable and overpowered powers, he prefers to simply watch than fight. He has a laid back and calm attitude. He also acts like he doesn't know how to control his almighty power. Profile * Time limit: Infinity * Height: Micro~Infinity * Weight: Micro~Infinity * Age: Unknown (Immortal) * Origin: The Power * Maximum Flight Speed: Infinity^Infinity, infinitely * Maximum Jump Height: Infinity^Infinity, infinitely * Maximum Running Speed: Infinity^Infinity, infinitely * Maximum Swim Speed: Infinity^Infinity, infinitely * Maximum Strength: Infinity^Infinity, infinitely Techniques * Poke of Apocalypse: By lightly poking anything, OPius is able to generate a shockwave so large and powerful that the entire universe is destroyed. Of course, this implies that his physical prowess is unlimited. * Shield: A constantly activated invisible forcefield able to withstand anything. Anything at all. Not even the combined effort of all who exist can do a thing to penetrate it. If it were to be hit with an attack that could destroy anything, the universe would break down due to the paradox effect. * Beam: Can destroy literally anything (and everything). * Sheer Cold: By breathing out of his mouth, he can freeze entire magniverses in a single breath. * Hellfire: By breathing out of his mouth, he can melt entire magniverses in a single breath. * Explode: BOOM! * Creation: OPius is able to create anything he wants with just a thought. * Eraser: Can erase anything and everything out of existance using mental powers. He sometimes physically projects this as a giant eraser. * Time Travel: OPius can time travel as and when he wants to any point in time. * Teleportation: OPius is able to teleport throughout all of space without any trouble. * Omnipotence: OPius is able to do literally anything he wants by using his mind. * The Power: The only fraction he has left of The Power, it allows him to bend the laws of physics, biology, and chemistry, on all their levels, making him invulnerable to any sort of distortion, illusion, disease, or getting erased from existence. This little bit of power also allows him to convert back to his original form at will. * Copy Ability: OPius is able to perfectly replicate any ability of any Ultra, Seijin, Kaiju, etc. * Conceptual Immunity: OPius can render himself immune to any kind of law or concept, and even fate itself. * Bestowing The Power upon other beings: He can give some of his energy to other beings. Even a 1 Googolplexianth of his energy can cause most beings to overload and die. Only more advanced lifeforms are capable of handling it and when they do, they gain all of OPius' abilities to a miniscule degree. Trivia * In case you didn't already know, he is a parody of the OP Ultras and powers we have on this wiki. * Despite being a component of the fusion Ultra Ultra Hero Tysen, OPius is no weaker than Tysen. - IPius= The Legend of IPius Profile and abilities *Being infinitely better at everything than the likes of Tysen, Trope, and his own original form. Which means everyone. Trivia *OPius (who had to transform into IPius) once met The Devil, whose horrible power was so great that it even scares the overpowered Ultra. }} Category:UltraGrenburr12678 Category:Fan Ultras Category:Parodies Category:Legendary Ultras Category:Ultras Category:OP Characters